I Won't Tell
by Muffin'sback
Summary: Parvati is upset. Blaise happens to walk in on her crying. What happens next? Read and review! Written for XxrandomxX. Blaise x Parvati ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Draco Malfoy would have been married to me.**

***--I Won't Tell--***

Blaise Zabini was walking quietly down the hall. It was almost midnight, but being the Slytherin he was, he didn't care. He couldn't sleep anyway. Draco was having some sort of a meeting with Theo. They were planning on getting The Golden Trio down.

Blaise snickered. Everything was about _them_ these days. He really hated it. Not that he wanted any attention himself. He already had enough. He was known as… one of the 3 Slytherin hotties, also known as;

The Sexy Trio, members; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

He had no idea how Theodore ended up with them. He was quiet, but smart. Of course he looked good, but Blaise was pretty sure that he was a virgin. On the other hand… he did disappear quite often. Blaise and Draco had a new girl almost every night. Just for fun, right?

Blaise passed an old classroom and stopped. He heard small sobs coming from the room, so he slowly pushed the door open.

Parvati Patil, the Gryffindor girl, was sitting crumbled up in a corner. Her arms were thrown around her knees and her head was on her knees. Even from his spot in the door; he could see her trembling softly.

He slowly moved towards her, but accidently hit his foot on a table in the progress.

--

"Ouch, bloody hell!"

Parvati's head instantly shot up.

Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin hottie, was standing before her swearing like a mad man.

"What do you want, Zabini?!" Her brown eyes shot up meeting his auburn ones. She was not going to sit here and weep before him. She was stronger than that. He obviously looked amused, but Parvati thought this was anything but funny. He would probably say something cocky now.

"Well, I heard someone weeping, so I decided to check it out. And then, I hit my foot on the table, yelling awful words in the progress, causing _you_ to get all cold and act like you didn't weep."

And there it was. The stupid cocky remark.

Parvati glared.

"Well, fine. Have it your way. I'll just go ahead and tell _everyone _about your little emotional outburst. Is it that time of month already?"

Parvati shot up instantly. Her long, sleek, black hair was as always; perfectly still after the sudden moment.

"Don't even dare, Zabini."

"I just might… unless?" His eyes twinkled with amusement and he raised his hand to his mouth, forming an 'O' of surprise.

"Unless what, Zabini?!" Parvati snapped. She was not in the mood for his games. She was already pissed at the moment!

"You could do me a little favour, maybe?" His eyebrows wiggled in a _very _suggestive manner that disgusted Parvati.

"You can't be serious." She narrowed her eyebrows and gave him a look of disgust.

"Oh, fine then…" He waved his hand before he spun around gracefully.

"NO!" Parvati ran towards the door and closed it shut, before she instantly turned around, crossing her arms in a very much Mrs. Weasley manner.

"One little kiss, that's all I ask for. I promise." He cocked his head in a very cute manner that almost seemed surreal, before he gestured for her to get closer to him.

"Okay. Fine, I can do this." She took three steps and stood before him.

"This," he brushed a stray of her onyx coloured hair from her heart-shaped face, before he slowly leaned in, "can be the start of something beautiful."

And then he kissed her.

A slow, sensual kiss that made Parvati's mind go insane.

Parvati had never been kissed before, and Blaise knew, so he grabbed her chin and tilted her head, before he slowly coaxed her mouth open. His tongue dipped in and out in a manner that made her let out a tiny moan. Blaise smiled into the kiss.

The kiss last for good 3 minutes, before he finally let go of her.

"You... You... You snogged me!" She jabbed her finger quite painfully into his chest, and then she threw her arms around her in frustration, letting out a outraged huff.

"Yes darling, I snogged you. Now, I need to know why you where crying." He raised his eyebrow and looked at her expectantly.

"Fine," she stared at him for about a minute before she let out a very much muffled and rushed sentence.

"Padma-is-getting-married-to-Theodore-Nott."

"Come again?" Blaise knew girls in and out, but he never actually talked to them. Well, except if you call 'sweet-talking' talking.

"My sister," she said between gritted teeth, "is getting married to your friend, Theodore Nott."

Blaise stared.

"And?"

"AND?" Parvati screamed and stomped her foot in a childish matter before she continued, "He's in Slytherin! His father is a death eather, for Merlin's sake! He's probably an arse!"

"He's a very nice guy, _Patil._"

If there was one thing Blaise Zabini didn't like, it was people messing with his friends.

"Sure he is." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry too much. He's really nice. I actually think he _asked _to marry your sister. Or else he would have been engaged to you."

"What?" Parvati stared at him.

"Well, your parents are very pure and so are his. They probably arranged it with you at first, but Theodore is a nice guy, and I don't really think he would have you, because you're... well, you."

"What do you mean by that?" She was very much confused now.

"Well, he's smart, quiet and calm, and you're loud, energetic and girly. Your sister is smart, goodhearted and loyal. They just seem for fit for each other."

"Oh." Parvati pondered for a minute. He was right. They could actually fit together.

"See? Now let's get out of here and have a good snog or two. And I promise I won't tell." He smirked in the typical Slytherin way, before his arms sneaked around her waist. Parvati wanted to shrug him off, but well... it kind of felt nice.

"Okay."

* * *

Read and review, folks! I don't ship this pairing, sadly, I've just written it for XxrandomxX

-Muffin


End file.
